fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nijiko Ōmitsu
Nijiko Ōmitsu '(虹子大光 ''Ōmitsu Nijiko) is one of the main Cures in Fairytale Pretty Cure!. She is a proud, fearless, and forthright 15-year-old girl whose father was the Royal Wizard of Fanciful Kingdom and Kuroizado's mentor. She is a third-year student at Minwa Academy who is known as the richest and most popular girl in school and was once the captain of all the sport teams until quit them before the start of the series so she could put all her effort and focus on being a Pretty Cure. Nijiko's alter ego is 'Cure Enchant '(キュアエンチャント Kyua Enchanto) the Story of Magic. Personality At the beginning, Nijiko always makes her come off cool to everyone, but she is actually very scripted and plans what to do and say beforehand to come off polished. However, if she messes up, or things don't go her way, she will become annoyed and embarrassed. She can also be very blunt with others and isn't afraid to take a leap of faith, or try something new. But, this causes Nijiko to be reckless and irresponsible at times. Nevertheless, as a Pretty Cure, she is respected for her confidence, dedication, and charismatic-nature. But, after Nijiko befriends Imari and Tomoka, she learns to be more natural and relaxed. Appearance Nijiko is an average, sun-kissed skinned girl with short light green hair with side bangs and a small braid in front of her left ear. She has lime green-coloured eyes. Her summer outfit consists of yellow-green overall-shorts, olive green t-shirt underneath, white vest, and knee-length brown boots. Her winter outfit consists of a yellow tank top, light brown leather jacket, light blue skinny jeans, and black converse shoes. She wears her Minwa Academy school uniform with the lavender third-year neckerchief and traditional navy-blue stockings and brown penny loafers. As Cure Enchant, her hair becomes soft red and much longer; waist-length braided that falls down her back with orange-coloured fancy hairpins wrapping a part of it in a bun adorned with white wings. Light green puffed sleeved shirt that falls down her shoulders detailed with yellow and orange, yellow Chelsea with a single green stripe, bright green sweetheart neckline tube top, green miniskirt, emerald green high heels, and golden star-shaped earrings. History Hikaru's Death and Juno Light's Stardom Nijiko was only 5-years-old when her father, Hikaru, passed away. Her mother, Juri, was heartbroken and started writing and playing songs for her daughter. Songs about how much she loved him, how much she missed, and it was her way of saying goodbye to him. One day, Juri was discovered by an agent and she later became the famous singer-songwriter, Juno Light. But, as time went on, Nijiko started to feel like her mother has stopping singing for Hikaru and became resentful of her. Meeting Kuiru When Fanciful Kingdom was under attack by Kuroizado, Kuiru managed to escape to Yūkibarano to find Hikaru, the only wizard who's powers rivalled Kuroizado and help the elder fairy prince find the Pretty Cure. But, Kuiru found his only daughter, Nijiko, instead. Becoming Cure Enchant After meeting Kuiru, Nijiko became Cure Enchant and decided to put all her time and effort in trying to save both of their worlds and quits all of her sports clubs at Minwa Academy. While Nijiko gets support from more of her friends and classmates, her best friend, Rio Aramaki, became resentful of her friend and their friendship ended. Meeting Imari Suzukawa When Imari Suzukawa, Tomoka Fukumoto, and Bukku decided to go to Daydream Gardens for some fun as new friends. At this time, Nijiko is working as a florist. It seems that Nijiko had planned to finally to reveal herself as Cure Enchant to Imari and Tomoka when an Endingu was going to attack. But, Nijiko never predicted that they were going to Daydream Gardens and Imari bumps into her when she gets lost in the Rose Maze. Nijiko is completely thrown off, but tries to keep her composer only to be surprised that Imari doesn't seem to care about that and is a silly and clumsy girl herself. This always Nijiko to relax and continue on with her what she planned to say and gives Imari the nickname "Pink Rose" and Imari naming her "Daffodil-chan" before continuing on through the Rose Maze that later gets turned into the Endingu itself. Nijiko can finally get back on track and make a dramatic entrance and save Cure Fable and defeat the Endingu all by herself. She disappears before revealing herself to the two Cures. Meeting Imari Suzukawa Again This time, Nijiko planned to reveal her true identity as fellow Minwa Academy schoolmate to Imari and Tomoka. However, Nijiko stumbles upon Imari being taunted by Rio Aramaki, Sara Hīragi, and Fu Wakamiya and steps in to help her. Nijiko is delighted to hear that Imari remembers her from Daydream Gardens and that she made a memorable impression on her. However, her plans are wrecked by Tomoka and Yū Shiraishi. But, when the Endingu attacked, Nijiko is finally able to show to true identity and transforms in front of Cure Fable and Cure Mythical. Cure Enchant takes charge and defeats the Endingu, but is so focus of showing off that she doesn't notice that she hadn't purified it. Relationships 'Imari Suzukawa '-''' 'Imari's upperclassman who take an interest in her and the two of them become quick friends after fighting together for the first time. But, Imari is easily thrown off by Nijiko's fast pace when fighting the Endingu. 'Tomoka Fukumoto '-' 'Tomoka's upperclassman. However, they don't become quick friends. Nijiko acts as a lone wolf and trying to show-off in battles with Endingu. But, Nijiko later reveals that she was trying to impress Imari and Tomoka and just wanted to prove she could be a strong teammate. After this, a friendship bewteen Nijiko and Tomoka start to form. 'Kuiru '-' 'Kuiru is Nijiko's fairy partner who taught her how to use her PreHeartBook, Fairytale Puppets, and how to fight as a Pretty Cure. They appear to be close. 'Juri Ōmitsu '- Nijiko's mother who has a strained relationship after Nijiko becomes a Pretty Cure and decides to move out. Nijiko wants to be independent and angry whenever Juri tries to reach out to her with money. Nijiko believes that her mother no longer cares about her late-husband and never told her who her father really was. 'Hikaru Ōmitsu '- Nijiko's father who passed away 10 years before the start of the series. Nijiko inherited most of her appearance from her father and they seemed to have had a strong bond, but Nijiko was completely unaware that Hikaru was once the Royal Wizard of the Fanciful Kingdom. 'Rio Aramaki '- Nijiko's ex-best friend. They were close friends before the start of the series, but after Nijiko decided to quit all of her clubs, Rio became confused and angry and their friendship turned hostile. Cure Enchant '"Story of Magic! Cure Enchant!" 魔法の物語！キュアエンチャント！ Mahō no monogatari! Kyua Enchanto! Cure Enchant '(キュアエンチャント ''Kyua Enchanto) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Nijiko. She controls the power of magic and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". Her main attack is Magical Illumination, which she can only preform with her PreHeartBook. In her battle with an Endingu, Nijiko uses her experience in the martial arts when she gains her Pretty Cure powers. She is a very skilled and talented warrior and has a go-all-out nature fighting Endingu. Transformation Nijiko's PreHeartBook appears. She opens it up and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Story!" Then, the pages start to shine a pale green. The pages fly out of the book like a constellation of stars. Nijiko's hair colour from light green to soft red and creates her hair ornaments. The pages then cover her head-to-toe and flash bright green, forming her Pretty Cure outfit. Nijiko snaps her fingers and sparks a glimmer of light that creates her star-shaped earrings. Cure Enchant jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks Finisher 'Magical Illumination '(魔法照明 Mahō Shōmei) is Cure Enchant's main attack that can only be used when she has her PreHeartBook. 'Trilogy Radiance '(トリロジー・ラディアンス Torirojī Radiansu) is Enchant's finishing attack with Fable and Mythical. Sub-Attacks 'Emerald Flash '(エメラルドフラッシュ Emerarudo Furasshu) is a sub-attack that acts as a spark of light. 'Magic Armour '(魔法鎧 Mahō Yoroi) is Cure Enchant's shield-attack that outlines her body and can block an attack. 'Enchanted Blade '(エンチャンテッドブレイド Enchanteddo Bureido) is one of Cure Enchant's sub-attacks, a sword of light. 'Magical Strike '(マジカルストライク Majikaru Sutoraiku) is one of Cure Enchant's sub-attacks, fists powerful by magic light. Special Attacks 'Sleeping Beauty Blooming Slumber '(眠る美容咲く眠り Nemuru Biyō Saku Nemuri) is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Sleeping Beauty puppet. '''Witched Witch Blaze (邪悪な魔女の炎 Jaakuna Majo Honō) is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Wicked Witch puppet. Etymology Nijiko: '(虹) means "rainbow" and (子) means "child" 'Ōmitsu: '(大) means "great" and (光) means "light", which might be a reference to the main element that all the Pretty Cure use in their attacks ''Cure Enchant ''means someone with great delight; charm. Her name was inspired by the book and live-action movies ''Enchanted ''and ''Ella Enchanted; two princess stories, which follows the fairytale theme of the series. Songs Nijiko's voice actress, '''Yoko Hikasa, has provided her voice in image songs about Tomoka. Many of them inclube group with Kana Asumi, who voices Imari Suzukawa and Kana Hanazawa, who voices Tomoka Fukumoto. Singles * PROUD SUNSHINE! Duets * Your Story♢Fairytale Pretty Cure (along with Kana Asumi and Kana Hanazawa) * DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up to Your Future~ (along with Kana Asumi and Kana Hanazawa) Trivia * Nijiko Ōmitsu is voiced by Yoko Hikasa * Nijiko's Zodiac Sign is Gemini * Nijiko's Blood Type is B * Nijiko is 165cm tall * Nijiko's favourite flower is the Daffodil ** In the Japanese flower language, it means "respect" ** The flower also symbolizses "new beginnings" * Nijiko is the oldest member on the team * Nijiko is the third Green Cure like fellow Cures Komachi Akimoto, Nao Midorikawa, and Kotoha Hanami * Nijiko is the ninth Cure to be good at sports * Nijiko is the richest girl in school ** Masato Kashima is the richest ''boy ''in school Gallery CureEnchant.png |Cure Enchant CureEnchantFull.png |Cure Enchant head-to-toe Nijiko.png |Nijiko in casual outfit NijikoUniform.png |Nijiko in school uniform Chibinijiko.png |Chibi Nijiko Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters